


Lilly Darcy's Destiny

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [19]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: The Story takes places one year after The Final Adventure. Lilly Darcy has her own adventure story where she hears thunder and lightning, monkeys are heard screeching, people screaming in fear and the new series main villain's manically laugh named, Emma Evil, Lilly's childhood nemesis. Now Lilly must travel around the world to find the hidden treasure so she can save the world from Emma.
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	Lilly Darcy's Destiny

Lilly moves to another town after taking a break.


End file.
